vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacob Lessio
Summary Jacob Lessio is part of the Alvarez Empire as one of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. Though little of Jacob's personality has been seen, he has shown himself to be an individual of a patronizing nature, as evidenced by taking a sharp jab at Jura for his baldness and then snickering at his own joke after the fact. Despite this, he does show a sense of loyalty toward his comrades, as shown when God Serena was being pressured by the Wizard Saints he was prepared to intervene and he was very enraged at the sight of God Serena being felled by Acnologia and immediately geared himself to retaliate, before August warned him it was a futile gesture against an opponent of Acnologia's caliber. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Jacob Lessio Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Spriggan, Mage, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, BFR, Proficient Knives and Whip User, Invisibility (Can also be used on objects), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Spiritual Awareness, Skilled Assassin, Spatial Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (He can harm non-corporeal beings within his space, as seen when he damaged Mavis' astral body) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Brandish. Physically fought and matched Natsu) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Natsu and Lucy) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (As durable as Wall Eehto) Stamina: High Range: Several hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Knives, Whip Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Unable to open his eyes in front of women in revealing attire. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Stealth (ステルス Suterusu): Also known as Assassination Magic (暗殺魔法 Ansatsu Mahō), Jacob is a master at using this it, and it has three distinct abilities; the first ability allows Jacob to erase his own presence, wherein he wipes out his ability to be seen, heard or smelled, thus allowing him to move about completely undetected, even if he was seen by people just prior. This physical invisibility can be negated by Magic that utilizes light, such as Regulus. Stealth's second ability allows Jacob to see things that would normally be invisible to others, such as Mavis to non-Fairy Tail members, and as such allows him to converse with, attack, and touch beings like her. Interestingly, it would appear that Jacob cannot actually see what he, himself, has made invisible with his Magic during its effect. The final function of Jacob's Magic is to attack with invisible weapons, which he displayed in his torture of Mavis, as well as in his ensuing conflict with Natsu and Lucy, using invisible knives and a whip, among other things. Jacob_using_Stealth.png|Stealth Jacob_hits_Mavis.png|Invisible Weapons Transport (トランスポート Toransupōto): This form of Spatial Magic allows Jacob to transport anyone to his own pocket dimension, doing so by clapping his hands, which has a range of up to no less than the entire perimeter of the Fairy Tail Guild. Upon completion of his clap, all those caught within his Magic will vanish, sans those with non-physical bodies, such as Mavis, and most notably her physical body encased in Lacrima: Fairy Heart; however, those that are indeed affected by this Magic are able to be harmed at the caster's discretion. Jacob's_Transport.gif|Jacob uses Transport Jacob's_Transportation.png|Jacob's Transport Portal Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Assassins Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Whip Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:BFR Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Space Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters